The Cooper Gang: The Midnight Jewel
by xXAnimeHopeLoveXx
Summary: When Sly's parents died that fateful night, he thought he was alone. Little did he know that Jasmine was feeling that same thing a week from that night. At the beginning of Sly 2. No SlyxOc thing, Still CarmxSly Jasmine and Sly just have a brother/sister relationship. I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT JASMINE AND OTHER OC'S. AND OMFG! I got 1,200 views? Holy Crepe!
1. Info

Jasmine's Story

**A/N Hi! This is my first story. This is different than other fanfactions with Oc's in sly, because this girl is his cousin! This will take place in Sly 2, so ya... I am not the best author, so please no mean reviews. unless its constructive criticism =3 Enjoy this story**!

**I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OC**

**Name:** Jasmine Cooper

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** A silver (Somehow) raccoon. She has a black mask around her face, like Sly. She has slender legs, and emerald eyes that have brown in the middle, which makes her eyes greatly resemble a forest. She also has long black hair that has a wave.

She wears a silver tank with black stars on it. She also wears a wears a silver miniskirt with black leggings. She also has black gloves that were her mothers, and her only memory of her, beside her hooked cane that was as big as from her arm to her elbow!

** Attitude:** She is silly when people need to be cheered up, but can hold a HUGE grudge when annoyed. Jasmine loves to help her cousin, and respects his word when she feels like it (Sorry, it's just HILARIOUS. Dis girl has an attitude). She is also like a little sister to him, and she sometimes talks to him and is comforted by him. is If she feels like she needs to do something, you cannot make her see your way, and will do anything she can to get to her goal.

**History:** Connor Cooper felt like it was the best for his sister to not be found. He knew his days were numbered, because of the Fiendish 5. He hid his sister, her husband, and Jasmine in a cramped apartment. They stayed there, for a whole month, until one day, Connor didn't come. They knew what was going to happen, but decided to face the fury. They stood, their daughter hidden, and faced the Fiendish Five. She was only 6, but she stayed strong and hidden, until the evil group had slammed their way out. She was found, laying on her parents bodys, crying. The only things she had were the small black gloves of her mothers, and her cane. She was taken to a small orphanage, but did not meet friends like Sly. She was bullied, threatened, even beat up, by almost everyone! Little did she know, that her luck, was about to change…

**A/N I hope you like my character! If you have anything you think I should add, review! =3**

**PEACE OUT**

**~xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

**A/N Hey guys! I'm bored, so I'll try to upload two every week or something… Sorry if you don't get it, I'll explain it later in the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER CHARACTERS ONLY JASMINE**

'_Thought' _"Talking"

Jasmines POV

I felt the moonlight on my silver fur, and groaned. Awake again, in the night, twice in a row! I slowly got out of my crappy bed, stretching as I went. _'Why does this happen to me?' _ I asked myself. I padded down to the bottom floor of the orphanage, then stopped. _'Did I just hear footsteps?'_ I mused, scared. I held my breath, and listened with my highly sensitive ears. I did hear footsteps! _'Whoever it is, they must be very stealthy.' _I decided to check it out. The racoon must not have been very worried, because he didn't hear my stealthy footsteps.

Sly's POV

I had taken off the painting, and was sneaking back out, but saw a young girl, maybe about 12-13, jumping into the shadows. _'She must be good if I couldn't hear her'_

"I know you're here, don't be shy" I said, my voice calm. I gasped as I saw the weapon she slid out of a sheath from her waist.

Jasmines POV

I smirked at his face when I took out my cane, my pride and joy. "I'm not afraid to use this" she said menacingly.

"Wh-where, did u get that?" he asked shakily. Suddenly, on impulse, he slid his own cane, only it was smaller than mine.

"I… it was my mothers." I answered.

"W-what?" He mused.

Deciding to break the silence, I spoke.  
"My name is Jasmine Cooper."

**I know, I know, WHY A CLIFFHANGER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER? Well, I like them =3 I Hope you enjoyed! **

**PEACE OUT**

-xXAnimeHopeLoveXx


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Relatives

Chapter 2: Unknown Relatives

**Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 2! I want to thank Music Luvs Me 4 favoriting and following not just this story, but me to! =3 I will make the next chapter when we get 2 reviews or more. If we get 10 reviews, I'll do 2 chaps in 1 day! PWEASE? I want to do this, but I dont know how many people are reading! Well, here it is!  
I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER, ONLY JASMINE AND MRS ENGRAD**

_From Last Chapter:_

_"Wh-where, did u get that?" he asked shakily. Suddenly, on impulse, he slid his own cane, only it was smaller than mine._

_"I… it was my mothers."_

_Deciding to break the silence, I spoke._

_"My name is Jasmine Cooper."_

Chapter 2

Slys POV

'_Wait… What? How?' _He thought, shocked. The girl – no, Jasmine, looked at him, confused.

"Well?" She said, "What's your name?" I was surprised that she was so calm, after seeing me stealing.

"I am Sly Cooper." I said, waiting to see her surprised face. But there was no surprise, only interest.

Jasmines POV

_'What? Another Cooper?' _I did not want him to see my surprise, so I showed interest. "Who were your parents anyway?" I said. Maybe there were other Coopers. But his answer made her sure he was her cousin. _'Connors son? I remember Connor telling my mother about him. Yes… Sly, that DOES ring a bell'_

"Sly… You are my cousin!"

"W-what?" He replied

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. _'Nononononono not now!' _I thought. "Sly…" I whispered "… Get up onto the rafters, QUICK. You don't want to be caught for your crime, do you?" He obeyed, jumping up.

"Come on!" he said in a soft whisper "Get up here!" I couldn't let my cousin be caught, so I stood there, hands behind my back, whistling. And then she came down the last stair.

Mrs. Engrad spotted me, and yelled stuff like "I knew it!" and "Your in so much trouble missy!" She then grabbed my arm and started to drag me. I then heard her say "… You will get hit for this!" and flinched.

Slys POV

Wait… Did that psychopath just say she was going to hit my newly found cousin? Not on my watch! I ran across the rafters, watching her movement. When the time finally came, I struck. I jumped down, and knocked her out, not giving her time to scream. "Are you ok?" I asked. She shivered, and said

"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I scoffed. _'Me? Get hurt? I would be more worried about her. She's three years younger than me!' _

Jasmines POV

I looked from him to the orphanage manager. "Well, I guess now I can't stay here…" He sighed and shifted the painting that was still on his back. He then looked at the clocked and yelped.

"Bentley will be going crazy! I've been an hour!" he opened his binocucom, and turned the volume down almost all the way. I heard his friend Bentley's worried voice ring in the device.

"Sly? Sly? Are you ok?" He chuckled and calmed him down

"I'm fine Bentley, I just had a little family reunion."

"Wait, what?" he replied confused. Sly sighed

"Maybe It would be better if I showed you." He then turned the communicator towards me, and I saw a turtle's confused face on one side, and my scared one on the other.

"Umm…" I said, unsure of what to say "Hi… I'm Jasmine..." "Cooper" Sly finished for me. Bentley's whole face showed shock, and he rubbed his glasses.

Sly explained my dilemma. Bentley sat there and nodded the whole time until he finished.

"Well… you are a thief, right Jasmine?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! That's the family business!"

"Well then, I guess it's time to meet your new team."

**I hope you luved it! **

***Crickets chirping* **

… **Why do you dumb crickets hate me!**

**Well, anyway, please fav, follow, read, and review! Remember! I will only post the next chapter if we get 2 reviews.**

**~xXAnimeHopeLoveXx **


	4. Chapter 3: The New Addition

Chapter 3: The New Addition

** Hey guys! Yay! We get two reviews, so we get another chapter! If we get up to 4 reviews, (Aka 2 more reviews) then I will make the next chapter. Enjoy!**

** I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER, ONLY MY OC'S.**

_From last episode:_

_ "Well… you are a thief, right Jasmine?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Of course! That's the family business!"_

"_Well then, I guess it's time to meet your new team."_

Chapter 2

Jasmines POV

"R-really?" I said, surprised.

"Yes." Bentley said. "Really."

"I need to sneak in and get my stuff." I said, still shocked that I would be getting out of this dump.

"You go, I'll wait in the rafters." Sly replied.

I tiptoed up the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone up. I slid over to my closet, getting everything I own. Including my gloves, and all my comics. I packed them all into my school backpack, leaving all my schoolwork behind. I then tiptoed down the stairs, and jumped up into the rafters.

"I'm ready." I said to my newly found cousin, Sly. He nodded and jumped down silently, I followed. We ran across the city, enjoying our freedom, when suddenly I asked the thought that had been going through my head the whole time.

"Why did you go to the orphanage?" I asked confused.  
"Well… I heard that the idiot who runs the place had a famous painting, but she had stolen it. So me and the gang decided to steal it, and sell it for money so that we can get into the Cairo Museum." He finished.

'_The Cairo Museum? Why?' _I thought. As if he could read my mind, he said

"It has the parts of our family's mortal - or more of an immortal enemy," Sly said, but I finished his sentence. "Clockwerk." He nodded sadly, but perked up as we got to the gangs safehouse.

Sly jumped down and landed boringly, as Bentley came out to greet him and take the painting. For fun, I jumped down, doing a triple backflip, landing with a 360 turn. I made a little "Tada!" sound, and I burst out laughing, while Bentley and Sly stared at me in awe.

I shoved Sly, saying "Can't you do that?" He shook his head in response, and I put on a mischievous grin. "Or this?" I asked. I did a flip, landed on his back, took the painting, pushed off his back, using my fluffy tail to balance. I then did a 360 turn in the air, and landed on the roof. All before Sly could say "What?"

"Well," Bentley said, pushing his glasses up higher onto his small nose. "I now know you are Very, Very, flexible, and that we need to hide valuables from you." I laughed, jumping down and handed the painting to Sly. Just to make the moment perfect, Murray came out, and stared at me.

Sly moved out of the way, and introduced me. "This," he said "Is my cousin who I just found in that orphanage we stole from." I shuddered, thinking about that horrid place. "This," Sly continued "Is The Murray." I walked up, about to give him a handshake, when he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome!" he said while Sly chuckled. "Ow" Was all I could say, before he let go. Sly's chuckles turned into full scaled laughs as I rubbed my ribs, and glared at him.  
"Enough of the introductions." Bentley said "It's time to move safehouses."

"What?" I said. "I just got here!" Sly looked at me, and said "Yes, but it's time for our trip to Cairo."

(LINE BREAK. When I make a line break, I'm going to say something random. Like ABIHY LWGTHUjIL)

As we got out of the Cooper van, I took in the amazing city. Skyscrapers reached into the sky, almost, but not totally, blocking my view if our target. I was taken in by the gang very quickly, and learned from Sly our ancestor's moves. Now, now I was a total part of the gang. We got into the safehouse, which surprisingly was a pretty cool house, with a flat screen tv, a Wii (Lol) and 3 bedrooms (Thank God). I went into the room that would be my temporary bedroom, and stared in amazement. It had its own mini fridge, another flat screen, and a PS2. I got settled pretty quickly, and walked into what they call the Debriefing room. It had a table with 4 chairs, and a projector.

"Ok" Bentley said. "Listen up. We don't have to be as subtle as some other times, but we still have to be sneaky. First, Sly will let me in Via the elevator, and I'll turn the security off, telling the guards that it is being upgraded. Second, Sly will make his way through the museum, to the other side. Murray, you'll need to break the barred door that's here" He said, pointing to a barred up door. "Sly, You then will be in the chamber with clockwerks parts. Jasmine, you'll be on the lookout behind this door, and if you see any guards, knock them out."

"Done, and done" I muttered humorously.

"Sly, you hand the parts to Jasmine and Murray, and we get the heck out of there!" he finished. The lights turned on, and we all went separated, except for me and Sly. We both went into the lounge area, and I turned on the news.

"… back to the news." The weatherman said. The screen then switched to the newscaster "Young 14 year old Jasmine Cooper is still missing after being kidnapped by presumably Sly Cooper this Tuesday. The master thief also stole a precious painting that the owner had in her family for years." "Liar." Sly said angrily. I touched his shoulder lightly, and his muscles relaxed slightly. "I know you didn't kidnap me Sly." I said humorously. "If you did, why would I be sitting with you like this?" He chuckled, and we both went back to our rooms to sleep.

**So there you go! No cliffy this time, I'm feeling generous. **

***More crickets chirping* **

**I thought I told you to go away!**

**Well, again, anyways, I will only post the next chapter If we get 2 MORE reviews. I will also post 2 chapters if we get 4 more reviews =D**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimHopeLoveXx **


	5. Chapter 4: The First Heist

Chapter 4: The First Heist

**Hey guys! I am REALLY bored… tell me if you like 3****rd**** person better than POV**

**I will only post the next chap if we get 3 more reviews =D**

3rd Person

Today was the heist. They all got set, and Murray ran to get the van set up. Jasmine was still not used to being a fugitive, but ignored the weird feelings in her stomach. They ran into the van, and Murray dropped Jasmine, Sly, and Bentley off. Murray ran to get the van in a safe place, and ran to his rendezvous heard Sly teasing Bentley. As Bentley got the power down, Jasmine was sneaking to her point, knocking out guards with her huge cane.

Sly's POV

_'Finally, I can put Clockwerk to rest after over 3 centuries of chasing my family.' _I thought as I ran across the rope towards the room with the pieces. As I got there though, I realized they were gone! Suprisingly, two sarcophagi opened, one with the ever lovely Inspector Fox, the other with another cop I don't know.

"Freeze, Cooper" the vixen said.

"Inspector Fox… as beautiful and unpredictable as ever." I replied.

"Whereas you crooks are sooo predicable, you always return to the scene of the crime!" she said with her gun down.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything… yet." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive." She raised her gun.

"Someone already stole the parts!?" I questioned, with a shoulder lift.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Fox yelled threateningly.

The other cop tried to calm Carmelita "It might not have been him Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job."

"The Klaww Gang?" I asked sincerely.

"Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit it on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa… I really don't need any help." The Inspector said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts!" Neyla said, clearly happy with arguing. While I heard Carmelita say "Facts? Sly Cooper is right here! I caught him red handed!" I spoke into my Binocucom.

"Jasmine? I need your help here." I said.

"Already here, cousin." She replied.

Jasmines POV

I felt like making an entrance, so I came and jumped down from the stairs, doing a triple flip.

_Jasmine_

_The Flexible_

"Hello." I said with a smirk to my cousin. "Ready to get out of here while their arguing like pussies? Cause I actually think the purple ones a cat."

Sly nodded with a smirk, and we snuck up to the stairs. I heard the 'Cat' say

"I'm just saying that there are other criminals in the world other than-"

"Sly Cooper! After him!" The Inspector yelled. Sly and I were running, and I was in front of him, as to keep my identity secret. I kept running, hearing the cops yelling bloody murder at us.

Murray joined us, and finally so did Bentley. Carmelita was after us big time, so Sly said "You guys go warm up the van, I'll keep Carmelita busy. Meet me at the rendezvous" Instead of following his orders, I ran with him.

"You're all going to jail!" She yelled as we kept running, me still in front of him. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" I asked him as we jumped out of a stained window

"Nope, just caring for your safety, which is now at risk." Just as he said that, I got hit in the leg with one of Carmelita's shocks. Not my day. My cousin sighed and picked me up bridal style. His faced showed a lot of 'I told you so' but also, sympathy. He ran across the rope, and it was then that Carmelita noticed me.

"I see you couldn't help but bring the kid thief you kidnapped into this!" She yelled

He has true rage in his eyes as he yelled "I did not kidnap her!" We came to the end of the roof, and Murray raced to our Coordinates. Sly slid down, and jumped into the back.

He placed me down next to Bentley and jumped in front. "What happened?" Bentley asked, clearly concerned. I winced as I slightly moved it in his direction.

"The Inspector there," I said, pointing at the frustrated cop "Shocked my leg." As Bentley looked at my leg, trying to see how he could help, I heard my cousin muttering his thinking out loud.

"Clockwerk. He was consumed with jealousy for the Cooper clans thieving reputation. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster?"

"No." I replied "Not at all."

He looked at me slightly, and said "What kind of person stays alive for mundreds of years, with the expressed intention of wiping out a rivals family line? Imagine the hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body, with soulless machinery? Ultimately, it did the trick. Clockwerk lived on."

**THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry for the Cliffy, I just had to.**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	6. Chapter 5: The Black Chateau

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Black Chaeta

**I'm doing a little time skip to where they are in Paris. I like doing POV, so I'm going to… If you don't like it, tell me! I'll post the next chapter when we get 2 more Reviews**

**Foxchick1: Yeah, it is going to be epic. I wonder when… If you know your episodes, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say 'In captivity' that's probably when.**

**Lynxpaw: Thank you for your opinion! I really like doing P.O.V., it's easier to imagine what their reactions are if you don't know what the other person is thinking =3 I like your review, it makes me happy =D**

**KewlGangGirl: I don't really care if shes a tiger… I was making something for them to smirk about. :D**

**I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER AND DA GANG, CEPT JASMINE.  
P.s. I had to look up the mission dialogue on a wiki, so yeah.**

Jasmines POV

I set up in the safe house in Paris. It was 6 at night, and we were ready for our jobs. First of all, I sat playing some video games with Murray as Sly got the first jobs done. I heard Bentley explaining, but I was so intent on the game that all I heard was 'BLAH BLAHBLAH satellites, BLAH rearrange.' When Sly got finished with the first job, he came back to the safe house to get me. I stretched, yawning before coming out in my usual attire.

"Ready for our outing?" Sly asked in a gentlemanly way, extending his arm like men do for their dates.

"Of course." I said, giggling "I am 'Sir'" and I took his arm. We then burst out laughing, and of course, Bentley had to end the moment.

"You two are crazy enough at the safe house, can't you just take something seriously for once!" he said, clearly annoyed, through our binocucoms.

"ok.." I sighed. "So. What are we doing Bentley?"

"Well, first, you need to get to the holographic marker I set for you two." I looked out of my binocucom, and saw two markers, side by side. The first was Sly's, the family symbol colored blue, while mine, I saw, surprised, was another Cooper symbol. If you looked quickly, it was a deep gray, but if you looked closely, it was a beautiful silver. I ran my way across the city, while Sly ran his way. We met up under our symbols, and we turned on our communicators.

"Even though I have learned a lot about how Dimitri rolls, we still don't know where the feathers are. Sneak through the wine cellar to break into Dimitri's Nightclub. Once inside take some recon photos of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers."

Sly and I entered the cellar, and met up with Murray.

"Bentley thought there would be guards, so he sent me for help."

"Sounds like fun. You and me, back to back..." Sly said, smirking

"Totally! Outnumbered... fighting impossible odds... it's perfect!" Murray replied.

"Hey!" I said, jumping up and down trying to be 'taller'. "You guys forget about me or what?"

Murray chuckled "No, don't worry, The Murray wouldn't forget about you!"

"Guys, we need to get to it. Jasmine, you shouldn't strain yourself, you're already injured. Anyway, you can't be known as a helper of me. Let Murray and I work on it." I growled, annoyed, but gave in. "Okay…" I sighed. Murray and Sly ran into the knot of enemies, and finished them off in no time. Sly motioned me forward, and I rushed forward.

"I could have taken them on." I pouted with my arms crossed "I'm strong enough." Sly just smirked, while Murray chuckled. I followed them to some iron bars, and Murray started to lift the bar to lower them.

"Don't worry Sly. I'll lower the bars. You'll have to double jump to get across you two." Murray said "I'll head back to the safe house."

We both thanked Murray for the help, and he left. I double jumped through the top, and landed without a sound. Sly, on the other hand, landed with a slight _thud_. I smiled at my older cousin and we were in a corridor. The corridor had 3 sets of lasers. Me and Sly both easily dodged them, and moved on, silently. When we got to the next sets of lasers, Sly looked stumped.

"You two" I jumped, hearing a voice, but relaxed once I heard it was Bentleys. "In order to pass, you'll need to go under those tables. You can't pass it any other way." I sighed, and got under the table, then started to crawl. I heard Sly right behind me, and got out. It had worked! The lasers hadn't roasted me to a crisp! I knew Sly was thinking something of the same, and we both looked at each other.

"It didn't burn us to a crisp!" He said jokingly

"That's what I was going to say!" I replied.

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but you have two more to go through." I laughed, and then got to it. After the next two lasers, we saw a guard sweeping his flashlight back and forth. I saw a table, then whispered to Sly "Follow my lead." I waited until the guard's flashlight was facing the other way. I then tiptoed over to the table, and crawled under. While his flashlight was looking at the place near where Sly was, I got out, and rushed to the end. I winked at Sly, who then followed my lead. After he got out, we walked down the hall, and he high fived me.

"Awww… There's another one there." I whispered and pointed. Sly went first this time, and then I followed. There was only a vent here, and Bentley informed us that we would need to crawl into it. I groaned at that, -I hate small spaces- but Sly just went ahead, so I followed. We got to the end of the vent, and me and Sly crawled out.

Finally, there was a guard with his back to us, so Bentley took this time to teach me how to sneak attack. My attack was different then Slys. What I do, is I sneak over, and flip over the guard. I then use my hook to grab his head, and slam it to the ground. "Sweet." Was all Sly, said, and I nodded. We walked down the corridor, and saw there was another one. Me and Sly groaned, and took him out. There was then a group of rat guards, and Bentley told us our sneak attacks would only work if they didn't know we were there. We took out two of the guards with our sneak attacks, and me and Sly meleed the rest. We then went through another vent, and saw the tail feathers. Sly took pictures of them and the security, while I took some pictures of the "Big Man" while he was moving.

"That's enough photos' guys. Head back to the safe house, and we'll think up a plan.

**How did you like it? Jasmine is going to do the jobs I think suit her. Shes going to do the jobs Moonlight Rendezvous, and Follow Dimitri. =3 See ya!**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	7. Chapter 6: … Stalking a Guy? Really?

Chapter 6: … Stalking a Guy? Really?

**Hey guys. I got a kinda mean comment not supposed to be mean that said this…**

**With This Suggestion, I don't Want to offend you but here it is:**

**Suggestion: Don't Use the "OH THERES NO MORE CHAPTERS BUT YOU CAN SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ONLY IF WE GET 100 REVIEWS!111" Just Saying, People Should Be able to Favorite/Follow/Review At Their Own Will.**

**Do you not like it? And do you want me to stop asking for reviews? Do you think it's unfair? Please tell me in the reviews… Well… Here's the next chapter anyway ^-^**

**foxchick1: Yeah, almost. I was also thinking "Contessa" and "Tower" =3. If you get my drift. I have to many ideas in my face/head so I will randomly update. Probably once or twice a week. I have an idea about another Sly fiction…**

**hector4349: Thank you. =3**

**P.S. If you didn't know, you can tail Dimitri the whole time In the Job 'Follow Dimitri' on the roofs, except for when he gets there. That's what Jasmine did =3**

Jasmines P.O.V.

When Sly and I got back, Bentley had already created one of his slide shows.

"The recon photos are a grim reminder of what the modern theif is up against. Spotlights, stepped up patrols, the sum of it all makes it impossible for a direct approach. To solve this puzzle, I'm going to need some more intelligence. First, replace this bugged painting with one Dimitri has in his office. Once in place, we should be able to listen in on his communications. Second, if you see the boss, tail him, we might learn something from studying his movements. Once we've got a proper understanding of the operation, those Clockwerk tail feathers are as good as ours!" As he finished the presentation, he set down a list of the missions._ 'Hm…'_ I thought _'A presentation for 1 job… oh well, at least I get to play some more video games with Murray.' _It was about 20 minutes of gaming, then Bentley yelled for me.

"Whatdya want Bent's?" I asked him.

"I just intercepted an email. I need you out in the field. I'll tell you when you get to the marker." I nodded, and headed out. I looked through my Binocucom, and saw my marker with words above it that said "Follow Dimitri" _'Great. I have to stalk an ugly dude' _I thought, but went to my marker anyway.

"Now." Bentley said "As I said, I intercepted an email from Dimitri that was telling his lackeys to 'Ring the bell when the coast is clear." You are going to ring the bell and follow him to wherever he is going."

"So basically, I'm stalking an ugly idiot?" I asked, smirking. Bentley sighed.

"I knew you had Sly's bad humor in you." He said, while rolling his eyes. I laughed, and said "I'm going to ring the bell now." I then walked over to the bell, hit it with my huge cane, then did a flip onto the top of the boat. I looked as the weird purple disco lizard walked out.

_Dimitri_

He walked around a crazy path around town, and I followed him from the roofs. Whenever he turned around, I giggled, on the roofs knowing he couldn't see me. There were a few near sightings, when I was jumping above his head, right before or after he looked up. He went all the way to the water tower, and went down to the little indent on the water side. I had to sneak behind him after that, and I was almost caught. He started to turn around, and I gasped, trying to think of a way out of this. Quickly thinking, I looked up, seeing a flagpole above me. I do a double jump, and fling myself at the pole. I grab it, just as Dimitri is fully turned around.

"I thought I saw something bro!" He told himself. "Oh well. I must be seeing things man." He walked up to the code pad with me right behind on a pole. He growled a few times, trying to remember the code. I saw him insert the numbers 1-4-6-3-7, and walk in.

"Bentley?" I said into my com. "Yeah Jasmine? You finish following him?" "I followed him. One. You won't believe how easy it was to follow him. Two. I got a code for that door near the water tower." "Nice work Jasmine! Head back to the safe house!"

I rushed back to the safe house, and slammed the door. "I can't believe you made me stalk that creepy freaking lizard!" I yelled exasperated. Sly had come back, and he and Murray were playing video games. Sly just chuckled.

Bentley said "But we needed the code! Speaking of the code, what is it?" I sighed exasperated.

"Always business, no fun" I muttered. Bentley sat straight up in his chair.

"I heard that!" He said indignantly.

"Yeah yeah." I said with some sass "The code was 1-4-6-3-7." His mouth dropped open, and he said "How did you remember that?" He asked "Without taking a picture, nothing?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Really good memory?"

"Well, anyway, I looked up that the door leads to a water pump we need to destroy."

I snorted "At least I didn't stalk a complete idiot for no reason."

Bentley sighed. "Murray. Head to the marker." Murray walked out of the safe house for his new job.

**(Time for some Cousin bonding time =3)**

Sly was sitting, watching T.V., and I sat next to him.

"You ok, cuz?" He asked as I sat with my knees tucked in and my hands curled around them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Is Interpol really so stupid that they can't see the relations, the last names?"

"I don't know Jazz, (Her new nickname :3) some of them are really clueless."

"Well, some of them must be really, really clueless!"

"Yeah, they must be."

"Well, I guess we just wait until Murray gets back from his job." I said, changing the subject.

"Yup." He answered. I was kind of tired, so I used his arm as a pillow. Sly just chuckled as I sighed and looked at the T.V.

**There you go! Hope you liked it =3 Sorry if I'm not good at talking Dimitri. I just think he's a loony xD**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	8. Chapter 7:Takes a Theif to catch a Thief

Chapter 7: It Takes A Thief to Catch A Thief

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! =3 I think this will be my main project, while one of my many ideas will be a side project. So this will have a new chapter every week, or maybe even twice a week, while the idea will be every couple weeks. :3**

**Foxchick1: I'm glad you got my drift, and I got your drift, so we got each other's drifts. *Gives fox a viral cookie* Here! Nomming time! *nibbles on my cookie* Heres the next chapter. I have up to chapter 10 written up, so I'm going to be uploading every two days for a bit :D**

Jasmines P.O.V.

"Jasmine…" I heard Sly say, trying to wake me up. "Jasmine!" he said a bit more forcefully. I jerked awake. "What?" I said, confused.

"You fell asleep cuz. You must have been really tired." Sly said jokingly. "Anyway, it's time for the next part of the plan."

I got up off the couch, and begrudgingly went out to see what he had planned next.

"Ok fellas, I've constructed a plan to get at the clockwerk tail feathers. But we'll need to pull off a few more jobs to set things up for the heist. First, Sly will have to pick a few pockets in the theater so that we'll have access to the spotlight control center. Once that's accomplished we'll be able to turn off all the security around the printing press. We'll need your muscle Murray to take out all the exterior alarm horns. We don't want anything to alert the guards while we pull off the big job. And finally, we'll need to get into the disco tech (I don't know what that word is :/) to drop this mirror ball. Trust me, it's all part of the plan." He finished, and I looked at the list of jobs.

So I was going to go with Bentley while he crashed a party Hm? That sounds nice. Sly and Murray left on their jobs, and I walked over to Bentley.

"When are we going to crash that disco ball Huh?" I asked.

"Well, I'll need to get some info on how to get in on the computer, so in a while." He replied nerdily

"I'm going out for some moonlight thieving. I'll be back soon." I yell to him as I walk out of the safe house.

Ah, walking on the roofs in the moonlight. It really made me feel calm, even though I was ready to knock out anyone that came close to me. I raced across the rope, chuckling. I got to a two floor house, and heard a familiar voice

"Hold it, Cooper." The pink cat, I think she is a tiger, jumped down from the rooftop. I glanced at her, hoping she thought I was someone else, like my cousin.

"I know you're his cousin, or sister or something." She said, is a relaxed pose. "But don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to help you."

"How did you figure it out?" I asked, still a bit cautious.

"Really. I know Carmelita is thick, but you look the same. You have the same last name, your parents were killed in the same week! Of course I know!" She paused then chuckled, her hand on her chin. "But don't worry, I'm no tattle."

"How did you know we were here?" I asked her, confused.

"Please, I led you here." She replied nonchalantly.

I pondered that for a second. "So that Klaww Gang slip was a clue. Why are you helping us out?" I had heard their conversation from my post, so I knew about it.

"As I said, I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are and I don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use."

"So what, it takes a thief to catch a thief?" I said, with a questioning feel in my voice.

"Something like that. But if I'm going to trust you in this case, I need to know if you can keep up… literally." She said, her whip in her hand, but in a nonthreatening way.

"Literally?" I asked confused.

"Don't fall behind." She said then took off. I looked confused for a second, then raced after her, copying her moves exactly. We raced around the whole city, and the last place we went was the front entrance to where me and Bentley needed to go.

"Well done Jasmine, we should work well together."

"Well I'm glad you approve." I jokingly replied

"Legally, I can't enter Dimitri's Nightclub without a warrant… but, I happen to have obtained a key to his back door… which a person like yourself can use however they please.

I smiled at this "Oh we are sooo going to work well together." With that, she threw me the key, and left. I ran back to the safe house, laughing in my head the whole way.

"Bentley!" I said as I raced through the door, slamming it. "I got the key to the back entrance of the night club!" I sang

He pushed his computer down, and stared in surprise as I twirled it around my finger.

"How did you get it?" He exclaimed.

"I met someone… And she gave it. I'll tell you after we do our job." I said to the ecstatic turtle.

"Ok! I just need to get my crossbow and stuff." I waited for him, and then when he came back out, I threw the key into the air and caught it.

"Let's go." I said. We sneaked to the back door, well, I was basically on the roofs, and he was on the street, and unlocked it. I looked into the hall to see impassible lasers.

"Damn it!" I said "More!" I said

Bentley laughed "Just watch and learn." He walked over, and planted one of his bombs over the control panel. He then ran away, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. I heard an explosion, and the lasers shut down.

"Smooth Bents" I laughed. We went through a couple more lasers, and then came up to a huge guard. We moved back a bit, and I whispered to Bentley

"Got anything other than your bombs that could help us Bentley?"

He nodded "I've got sleep darts in my crossbow. I put him to sleep, then blow him sky high with my bombs!"

"Do your thing buddy." I watched as he sneaked over to unaware guard, and slipped a sleep dart into his crossbow. He then aimed at the guard, and fired. It fell to the ground, snoring, and Bentley then planted a bomb onto its sleeping body. It was knocked to the side with a poof of smoke. After one more wall of lasers, we entered the room.

"Soo… What exactly are you and me doing here?"

"We need to bomb all the pillars supporting the giant disco ball then get out of here." He said, clearly nervous.

"Why take out the giant disco ball?" I asked

"Its impact will shake the Nightclub's front peacock sign loose from its mooring's... look, we can't talk now. We've got to keep moving, keep safe!" He said even more nervously.

"Chillax Bentley! It's going to be fine!" I said to him as he snuck over to the first pillar. I ran after him, and while he placed each of the bombs with precision, I had my back to him, searching for guards so we didn't get ambushed.

"First pillar done." Bentley stated. As he ran to bomb the set of lasers putting a wall between us and the next pillar, I used my ninja spire jump to go ahead and knock out the nearest guard. Bentley then started bombing the next pillar, and I looked around the huge disco room in search of more guards, and saw that one heard the bombs. Bentley took out his crossbow, but I shook my head and headed over to the guard. Jumping over its head, I slammed its head on the ground, knocking it out.

"Pillar two done!" Bentley told me as I walked up to him.

"This is easy peasy." I replied. Bentley took down the next laser wall, and he bombed the final pillar, and the whole ground shook as the disco ball fell off its hinges. Sly got on our binocucoms and congratulated us.

"Wow, we could feel that from the safe house! The peacock sign looks like it's about to fall apart!" He exclaimed.

** I hope you enjoyed!** **Please R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Thunderbeak

Chapter 8: Operation: Thunderbeak

**I'm on a roll! :D I love these things! And also, the more I make, the more time I get on my computer to play games! :D**

**foxchick1: Thank you! I think it added a small connection that makes her more fit in. Do you agree? *Finishes cookie and takes brownie* Nomnom. Can u turn on Pming :P Because i cant pm with you D:**

Moar of Jasmines POV

We got back, and Bentley got on his computer. I immediately sat in my chair, putting it on two legs.

Bentley started. I giggled as the slide showed up upside down, then righted itself. "Ok fellas, the dominoes are all in place. It's time to pull off the big heist. First, Murray will help me break into the water tower. From there, I should be able to shut down the plaza fountain. Dimitri's sure to send someone out to get the repair truck. Sly, you'll pickpocket the truck keys off this guy once he shows up, then hand them off to me and Murray in the plaza. We'll go steal the truck, while Jasmine climbs to the top of the nightclubs peacock sign. When you're in position, Murray will fire the trucks winch line up to you, and we'll use it to pull down the sign. If my calculations are correct, the impact should create and entrance to the printing press room. Then Sly and Jasmine, you jump in, get the feathers, and we all get the heck out of here!"

I stood up when the lights turned back on, and stretched. "Who's ready to get the party started?" I say enthusiastically. Sly just chuckles, while Murray and Bentley are getting ready to go out again. When they run out of the entrance, I get up, ready to go. "You ready Sly?" I ask with concern, as he's started staring into space. "Are you dreaming of Carmelita?" I asked with a snicker. The others had told me about his love for the vixen cop. That snapped him out of his dreaming.

"What?" He said angrily. If he wasn't covered in fur he would be blushing. "It's time to get a move on lovebird." I joked. I waited for him to come over, then I raced out the door.

"Come on! The repair guy just got out!" I exclaimed. Sly rushed out, winking at me, then leaving. I walked along to the street, strolling to the peacock sign. After waiting in front of the sign for a small amount of time, Bentley and Murray appeared.

"I see you guys did your part." I told them. They nodded. Sly then rushed up, a wicked grin on his face, and keys in his hand. He threw them at Murray and Bentley, Bentley caught them, and they ran. Seeing this as a signal, I then rushed up to the peacock sign. I looked along the way and saw a ledge leading to a pipe. _'Worth a shot.' _I thought.

I climbed a pole and jumped onto the ledge, sneaking with my back to the wall, and my palms on the wall, filled with sweat. I nearly fell a couple times, but I saved myself.

_'Oh gosh.'_ I thought. I finally made my way to the end and sighed. I then had a small platform to rest on, and a pipe to climb. I quickly got up to the top, and used my ninja spire jump to get on the very top. And just in time to. I saw Murray driving that small truck, and that made me laugh, almost losing my balance. They fired the hook off to my right, very far, I couldn't reach it. I almost fell again! The second time though, it was right in front of me. I grabbed it from the air and hooked it onto the very top. I then made sure it was secure, but was startled when I saw guards trying to destroy the truck. I slid down the rope, and jumped at the end into the fray. Sly was getting overwhelmed with rats, and in one move, I hooked three with my cane, and slammed them on the ground.

"Thanks cuz." Sly said as he ran around to defeat more rats. When they were all gone, the truck was finished pulling the sign down.

"Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia." I chuckled at his science nonsense.

"That was real subtle Bentley." Sly replied.

"Ok, you guys jump in, grab the Clockwerk Tail Feathers, and we're out of here!" Sly and I simultaneously jumped into the printing room. Were ran across the room, and jumped up onto the level that held the tail feathers.

"Gah! So… Raccoonus Doodus- you're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool. Why can't you let birds and bees be free, bro?" At this I walked up from behind him, my cane hanging loosely from my side.

"Listen Dimitri- you have no idea what you're playing with- It'll bring more than your house down." Sly stated.

"Look, bro. I see that you are a tough cowboy… A man with taste… style… vision… a connoisseur of other fine things. Like me." I scoffed at this. He has no style. "Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smoove, yeah? Look… See the money? You like the money? You can take all you want. I can-"

"No deal." Me and Sly yelled. Sly then continued "You and the rest of the Klaww gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day. Just hand over the Tail Feathers and we can-"

"What is this with clocks bro? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talkin about such big things… You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!"

"I have no idea what you just said Mr. No-style." I said deviously.

"And your suit sucks." Sly agreed

He screeched and yelled "Let's dance!" and teleported down a level. Sighing, I followed Sly down.

The lizard had a special ring that shot plasma at us. We had to hide behind these jars full off goop, which broke after getting hit a couple times. After three shots, the ring always backfired. After that, we ran up, and we both hit him back and forth. I got hit a few times by his tail, but it wore off. After a few bouts of this, he ran up to his machine, I guess trying to override it. Sly snuck up on him though, and hit him into the machine. You could hear his noises of pain as he went through the machine, and ended up in a bucket.

"You take the Clockwerk tail feathers, and my counterfeiting operation, its past tense!" Dimitri wailed.

"I'm doing you a favor. What kind of thief prints money? Theres no honor in that." Sly stated

"You two… Crackerboxes!" He said and fell unconscious.

I smirked. "Can I do something quick?" I said to Sly. He nodded, and I picked up another bucket, and put it on his head. (This is a reference to Yogscast Sips_ Skyrim lets play, where he puts buckets on people's heads because he's the "Bucket Murderer" :P)

"I've wanted to do that to someone. I don't know why, but it just makes me laugh." It started as a smirk, turned into a chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter for both of us. I wiped away tear of laughter, and grabbed one of the tail feathers.

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Sly stopped laughing and grabbed the other two feathers, and we got out of there just as the cops turned up.

I jumped up onto a building to watch as they saw Dimitri with a bucket on his head.

"L-look! They're wondering what the hell happened!" I stuttered from my laughter. Sly rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, we need to stop clowning around or Bentley will kill us, and send me to Interpol in a box!"

"Well then, I'll race you to the van!" I said.

"You're on, pussy." Sly exclaimed.

"Ready," I started "Set. Go!" And with that we ran to the van. He tripped me up with his cane at the last second, and he won.

"No fair!" I told him angrily "You cheated!"

"I didn't." He said innocently "there were no rules, so I could never cheat." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he stuck his out at me.

"Sly, stop acting like your 10 again." Bentley said.

"Yeah Sly. Stop acting like your 10!" I exclaimed, wiggling my finger, copying Bentley's words. This made Murray and Sly laugh pretty hard.

"You're not off the hook either Jasmine." Bentley warned.

"Come on Bentley! Lighten up a bit! We got the Tail Feathers!" I exclaimed.

"We have many more pieces to collect." He finished. I was sat with my back leaning on the wall of the van, Bentley sitting on his computer near me.

"What are we gonna do while Bentley's finding where the next part or parts are?" I asked Sly.

"Well, we usually go somewhere nearby, and we are planning to go to Monaco for maybe a week's break." He said.

"Where the heck is that?" I questioned. I'm not good with geography.

"I don't know cuz. Bentleys the one who planned it." Sly answered.

"Bentley. Where the hell is Monaco?" I ask him.

"It's a city-state close to Paris…" That's all I listened to before I got bored and fell asleep.  
Slys POV (Real Quick)

I heard the sound of Jasmines light snore, and it made me laugh so hard.

"Bentley, you literally bored her to sleep!" I laughed.

"Shut up Sly." Bentley muttered.

And we were on our way.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed!**

** PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	10. Chapter 9: Monaco Break Part 1

Chapter 9: Monaco Break Part 1

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 9! There will be about 1 or two chapters in-between episodes. Enjoy dis!**

**P.s. The Bold Parentheses are A/ns**

I woke up while we were still on the road.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, embarrassed.

Sly chuckled. "Yup, you did. Thanks for letting me prove my point that Bentley can bore someone to sleep." I laughed at this.

"Yeah. He should have gone up against Dimitri. Bore powers, activate!" I said, putting my arms up like a flying superhero.

"Shut up guys." Bentley said, clearly annoyed, "We're almost to Monaco."

I looked at him slyly (Oh, the puns) "Oh, the place I know nothing about?" He looked at me, pissed off. "Bentley, you know I'm just joking with you. Don't take everything so seriously." Just then, we got to the safe house we were going to be staying at, and oh, I loved it.

It wasn't huge, but it was nice. 2 bedrooms (I was lucky, I got one to myself. I was a girl, duh!) one bathroom, a nice living room with some game consoles, and a good TV. **(Man, they know how to LIVE)** I flopped onto a bed, and just laid there, one of my legs crossed on the other, my hands behind my head.

After a few minutes of this, I stood up, and walked out of the room. The guys were all doing something. Murray and Sly were playing a fighting game named _Battle Masters 5 _**(I just made that up)**.It was pretty cool, so I went over to join them.

"Sly, can I join?" I ask my cousin.

"Sure." He laughed "Knock yourself out."

I grab a controller, and sit next to my big buddy Murray.

"I bet I can beat you both in a best out of 10 match." I dared them.

"'The Murray' bets he can beat you." Murray said

"You're on!" Sly said. "Me and you, beating my cousin,"

"Nice, nice, now let's get to it!" I told them. We all chose our fighters. I was a female named Chung-sang, Murray was Houngson, and Sly was Kleidon.

"Fight!" The game said. We were all on different perspectives, all in a different starting point. We were pretty evenly matched, as Murray had taught me back in Paris. one I won, one they one, one they one, and so on. It was 4 to 4, and the winner of this round would win the bet.

"Right now." Murray stated "The Murray wishes he hadn't trained you."

"Everyone makes mistakes big man." I teased. "But this one was huge."

We tied. Somehow. I didn't even know you could tie on this game, but we did. I took them out with a roundhouse kick, just as Murray took me out with an electricity attack.

"How in the world?" I asked them.

Sly started at the screen. "I don't have any idea Jasmine, none at all." He turned to Murray. "You?" Murray shook his head.

"Wow…" I said. Shaking out of it, I asked Sly if I could take a jog.

"Ok." He said. "Just change your appearance a bit, we don't want you caught, eh?"

I agreed, and ran up to my room. I had a few other kinds of outfits other than my usual wear, and I threw on some blue bootcut jeans, and a short sleeved hoodie. I put the hood over my head and walked out.

"Is that good Sly?" I asked him.

"Good enough. Just make sure your safe." He said.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine!" I yelled sarcastically as I ran out the door after putting on sneakers.

I heard Sly say "Hey, that's MY line." And laugh.

I walked out of the house slowly, and took in the view. It was fairly pretty, right next to the sea, no one would suspect us here. I padded along, next to the beach, taking the beautiful view of the sea in. It was lovely. I glanced at my watch, noticing that it had already been 20 minutes. Just a bit longer, and I would go back after 10 minutes. All of a sudden, I saw a small fox slam into me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The fox exclaimed.

"Oh, it's fine." I said kindly. I then hurriedly left the small foxes sight, who looked at me for one second, then walked away.

"Whew." I thought "That was close." I then quickly walked back to the safe house.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked as I walked in, slamming the door, then taking off my sneakers.

"Not much. Murray just owned me at _Battle Masters 5._" Sly pouted, which made Murray smirk.

"You shouldn't have asked the 'The Murray' to play against you!" He said.

Ignoring their goofy argument, I walked over to Bentley.

"How close are you to getting the location of the next part?" I asked Bentley

If I'm lucky, I can get the location tomorrow at the least." He answered, still typing away.

"Ok! I can deal with another day of relaxation." I said happily. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at my bag, and took out some of the things I stole from the orphanage. A watch from Samantha the fox, David the lizard's yoyo. They are the only ones I kept because they were the most horrible to me at the orphanage.

(LINE BREAK. COUSIN TIME)

"Hey Jasmine." Sly said, slamming the door open. I glared at him "Sly! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

"Nope. Chivalry's dead." He said, making me laugh.

"Well, you could at least try!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Sly asked me, changing the subject.

"Nothing…" I answered quickly. He walked over and sat down on my bed.

"Whats this?" He asked me, picking up the small watch.

"Um… Well… That was the first thing I stole in the orphanage." I said to him. "It was a girl named Samantha's."

"Well, it's nice." He said, putting it on. It was a thin golden watch that ran on solar power.

"You can have it." I said "I'm never going to wear it."

"Thanks cuz." He said. At this, I hugged him. He stiffened a second, then relaxed and hugged me back. We just stayed there for a second, hugging. I looked over at his new watch to see it was 7 at night.

"What're we going to get for dinner?" I asked him. "Can we have pizza?"

"We have some heat up pizza in the freezer." Sly said. I dragged him out of my room, going to the kitchen to get pizza.

"Come on!" I exclaimed

"Ok! Ok! Just stop dragging me!" Sly exclaimed. I let go of him, and looked at my friends.

"You guys want some heat up pizza?" I asked them. Murray nodded, and Bentley said "Ok." I got to the small kitchen, and looked through the huge freezer. I found a plain cheese pizza, a pepperoni pizza, and some garlic bread.

"Time to cook!" I sang. Sly looked at me. "I took a cooking class for extra credit last year, ok?" I glared at him.

"Ok! Ok!" Sly said, raising his hands. I walked to the oven and got three pans. I sorted out the times for each, and after 16 minutes, everything was done.

"Guys! It's done!" I yelled at the three older guys. I walked to the small table and set the pizza down. Murray came in, fast and hungry and took 2 pieces of each, while Sly and I each took 2 pieces and a piece of garlic bread. Bentley was still on his computer, and I slammed his laptop lid down.

"You need to eat Bents. You haven't eaten all day." I said.

"You need to let me do my thing." He replied, opening the small laptop. I then snatched it up, closing it. "Hey!" He said angrily.

"Help me explain to Bentley why he needs to eat Sly." I asked.

"Sorry cousin, you're on your own." He replied. I stuck my tongue out at Sly, who smirked.  
"What do you like Bentley?" I asked him. Instead of answering, he grabbed a plate, grumbling. "Haha! The borer is overcome by the cook!" I exclaimed, which made Murray laugh between his ravenous mouthfuls. After I ate, it was about 8, and, being tired, I went to my room and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Monaco Break Part 2

Chapter 10: Monaco Break Part 2

**Hi! **

** Jasmine: Omg 10 Chapters. Holy THEVIUS RACCOONUS! Oh yeah. Sorry for not updating, but I just felt sad... BUT FOXCHICK WAS ANNOYING ME, SO I WAS LIKE 'Why the frick not?' So here I am. Anyway,**** *High fives Jasmine* Guess what?**

** Jasmine: What?**

** Me: I'm going to have a contest to celebrate. The person who makes the best ending to this short story prompt gets to spend some time with Jasmine :P the next two runner ups, (And the winner) gets to create an OC that I will make in a part (They have to be a criminal). They will be later in the story.**

**Jasmine: You can't do that to me!**

**Me: Yes I can :D I'm the author SUCKA**

**Jasmine: D,: NOOOOO… I don't want to be in some stalkers house!**

**Me: Anyway… These are the rules.**

**Nothing over Teen rating.**

**Actual sentences**

**Be kind**

**Here is the story starter**

**It was just a regular day in school. My boring teacher droned on and on. You won't believe what happened next though…**

**Good luck! And may the pen always be in your favor! :D**

Jasmines POV  
It was a week from our last operation

I woke up in my twin bed, tired as hell. I got a random shirt and leggings on, not caring if they matched, and walked out. No one was up yet, so I grabbed some cereal from a cupboard, and some milk. While I was eating, Sly got up.

"How are you Sly?" I asked him.

"Tired." He replied. "Bentley kept me up with his studying."

"Really? Does he always do this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, basically." Sly said. I passed him the box of cereal and the milk, and he made himself a bowl of cereal. We ate in silence for a bit, then an idea popped into my mind.

"I dare you to steal Bentleys laptop while he's asleep." I dared Sly.

"No way! He would kill me!" Sly protested.

"Ok, baby!" I said, standing up to clean my dish "I guess you don't have any courage."

"…Fine…" Sly said. He put his bowl carelessly in the sink, and walked over to their room.

"Oh yeah, and I need to be on your shoulders." I said, just before he went in. He sighed at me, then crouched down for me to get on his shoulders. I jumped on, giggling.

"Wow. Your heavy!" He groaned.

"Hey, your not the thinnest either, buddy." I said to Sly, tapping him on the head.

"Come on. Let's go get his laptop." He sighed. He tiptoed over to the door, slipping it open. Bentley and Murray were still in a deep sleep, so he snuck over. Sly soundlessly nabbed the laptop, and passed it to me. I giggled, which almost stirred Bentley, but I stopped as soon as he started to stir. I grinned as he sneaked out, and let me off of his back.

"Now hide it." I told him, handing it back. I watched him as he put it under the sofas cushion.

I turned on the TV, and turned it to a comedy channel. We sat there, laughing at the bad humor.

It was about 10:00 when Murray and Bentley got up. Bentley look at us annoyed.

"What happened to my laptop?" He said accusingly. I looked at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Bentley?" I said. "I've just been sitting here, listening to bad humor all morning."

"Same." Sly said innocently.

Bentley was steaming. "If you guys don't tell me where it is, I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill your best friend? Even if we showed you, you would kill us." Sly said. That made me cry out in laughter. "Anyway, it was Jasmines dare." He finished, pointing at me.

"Hey! He took the dare!" I exclaimed as Bentley looked at me pointedly. I sighed and stood up. I then picked up the sofa cushion and handed his laptop to him. I sat back down, and nothing really happened until the end of the day, except him glaring at me.

(LINE BREAK. BLARG

Jasmine: HALP

Me: NO)

We were relaxing when Bentley called us over. Another piece had surfaced in India. We packed our stuff into the van and raced off to India. I questioned Bentley about our next target, a spice lord named Rajan. I was told he grew up poor in Calcutta selling illegal spices on the black market, his small business turning into a pretty big operation, and earning him a place in the Klaww gang. He basically pretends he is royalty, calling himself 'Lord of the Hills'.

Of course, he was holding a ball to show off his newest part of his collection, the Clockwerk Wings. The symbol of the killer, if you saw these beating against the moon, it was already on you. He may think they will bring his prestige, but it's also bringing us.

**Ah… Silly Jasmine… :P You got Sly in TROUBLE!**

**Jasmine: ...**

**Me: Anyway... R&R, :D**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


End file.
